


Dressing Room

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Commitment, Jealous!Rhett, Love, M/M, Public Sex, but also..., rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett and Link take the next important steps to a beautiful committed relationship...and also so things can get a lil nasty 😏😏
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will only be like two more chapters y’all. I can’t just use these two as an excuse to write kinky shit 😉 and their love story is coming to its conclusion. 
> 
> HOWEVER I do reserve the right to add fun lil one shots (a la Captainsourwolf) when Rhett wears a fun track suit or hot 70s shirt.
> 
> I love you all so much.

They’re having dinner at Rhett’s, as usual for their date night. Link is worrying at his lip. He’s been thinking for some time, but is unsure how to approach this topic, if it’s too early, but he’s been sort of obsessing. 

He obsessed and over thinks all the time, it’s not unusual, but usually there’s a  _ thing _ he can do to resolve whatever it is, but this one requires Rhett, so he better get it over with. 

Rhett is chewing happily, sometimes looking up at Link, sometimes focused on his food. Link clears his throat “hey Rhett?”

“Yeah Baby.”

“Uhhhhhhh, are we exclusive?”

Rhett stops mid chew. His brow is furrowed. This conversation is out of nowhere. Rhett is unsure if he should be alarmed or hurt or mad. He clears his throat. “Um, we...haven’t talked about it. But I—I haven’t seen anyone since we started seeing each other regularly. Are we— uh, is there someone el—“

“No!” Link panics at the idea that Rhett could think he wants anyone else. 

“There’s no one else. I don’t want anyone else Rhett, that’s the point. I sort of want, well I want to be exclusive, if you want that…”

Rhett’s cheeks Apple up in the way that make Link’s heart melt. He stands and rounds the table to help Link stand too. Rhett wraps his arms around Link, puts a hand on the back of Link’s head to guide him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it, Link. I don’t want anyone else. I love you.”

“Mmmmmm, I love you, Rhett”

Link snakes his arms around Rhett, squeezes him tightly, lays his head on Rhett’s chest. “I was thinking…” he starts.

“I was thinking we should get tested, and then...and thenwewouldntneedtousecondoms.”

Link has to push the last bit of his sentence out. He’s not a shy guy, not with Rhett, but this feels big, vulnerable, and maybe Rhett isn’t ready…

Rhett lifts Link’s face again. “Shit, Link…lets do it.”

They each go to their respective doctors. They don’t talk about it, but neither initiates sex, Link feels like a stupid sap but now that the prospect of feeling Rhett like this is close, he doesn’t want anything else. Link is getting antsy before their next date night and sends some straight up pornographic pictures, but manages to avoid jumping in his truck and speeding over for some relief. 

Rhett has picked up dinner, they meet at Rhett’s house, each with print outs from their tests. They trust each other, but this feels like a ritual, another step towards them being together, even more connected.

Link practically jumps into Rhett’s arms, it’s been almost two weeks since they’ve had sex, which is the longest they’ve gone yet and Link’s ready to lose his mind. They trade envelopes and laugh at the ridiculous nature of this. Rhett uses his big loud Coach voice and makes jokes about STIs and safe sex and is teasing Link, but they both take cursory looks at the papers, and race up the stairs to the bedroom, the food abandoned on the table.

Link pushes Rhett away, guides Rhett onto the bed and reverently unfastens his pants. He lovingly and slowly exposes Rhett’s dick, uses his hands to stroke it a little, bring it close to his mouth to lick and kiss at it.

Rhett hums and groans as he watches. Link is making eye contact and whispers “I love you” before taking Rhett deeply into his mouth. Rhett cries out, overwhelmed at the sight and sensation. “Oh Link!” And he pets his hair, tells him he’s beautiful and perfect.

Link pulls Rhett’s pants down, and slowly pulls his mouth off of him, though he looks sad at the loss. Rhett strips his shirt off, and watches as Link gets his clothes off too.

“I want you to fuck me, Rhett”. Link lays stomach down on the bed, and Rhett is quick to hover over him, kiss his ear where Link’s face is turned to one side. Rhett works his way down Link’s back, admiring his shape, leaving little licks and bites along the way. When he makes it to Link’s pert ass, Rhett has to moan and sigh “Gosh, Link, you’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe you let me do any of this to you.”

Link laughs “I love you Rhett, I want you to have all of me, you can do anything to me, I trust you.”

Rhett uses his tongue, and then his fingers to open Link up. Link knows the way Rhett does this, it’s familiar and intimate and he’s learned what makes Link squirm, what makes him moan. “You ready baby?” Rhett husks. Link angles his hips to lift his ass up a little, spreads his legs some more. “Yes Rhett, want to feel you, feel only you.”

Rhett moves so that he’s Lined up with Link. He can see half his face, his big cheeks and plump lips begging to be kissed. He licks and admires Link’s neck and shoulders as he slowly slides himself in, supported on one hand. Link’s eyebrows tent and he gasps, parting his lips as he feels Rhett.

“Oh shit” he whispers. Rhett feels so much warmer than usual. Link thinks he can feel details on Rhett he’s become familiar with, it’s so slick and feels so right. Link rolls his hips, helps Rhett work himself in further. Rhett is touching him along his arms and legs, he feels big and warm on his back and shoulders, and feels so good slowly thrusting in and out now.

Link moans and whines, Rhett offers kisses and licks, whispers love and adoration. Link luxuriates in this feeling for a while, and then shifts, asks Rhett “let me up? I want to ride you. Want to look at you. 

Rhett gingerly pulls out, leaving a few extra kisses on his back as he rolls over on the bed. Rhett spreads himself out to enjoy the view as Link gets up on his knees. Rhett loves this view, Link as bare as he can be, a little shiny from sweat, his hair wild from his and Rhett’s hands. Link’s cock bounces as he shifts to straddle Rhett, uses a hand behind him to guide Rhett back in. Link’s posture stretches his chest, angles his shoulders impossibly and Rhett is reminded of those dramatic marble statues Michelangelo spent his years perfecting “you're so beautiful baby, I can’t believe it.”

Link smiles, more on one side and bites his tongue a little with his teeth “Thank you, Coach. I’ve never enjoyed being naked more.” Link slowly lowers himself, seems to take his time, enjoy it. Rhett gasps and watches his stomach move with his breath, watches his throat work around moans and gasps.

Link rolls his hips and rides Rhett slowly, running his hands along Rhett’s belly and chest, seeming to enjoy the soft hair, the little shivers he gets from using his fingers.

The image, the feel of his cock, naked in Link has Rhett tensing, feeling the warm heat of his orgasm building slowly. “You ready to come, baby?” Rhett asks and reaches for Link’s bouncing cock. Link can’t seem to answer verbally, swallows some noises and nods his head quickly. Rhett gets some more lube on his hand, and uses long firm strokes, all the way from the base of Link’s gorgeous cock, twisting around his head. He loves the way he can feel Link respond to him, his muscles twitch, his hips move in response to Rhett’s care.

Rhett speeds up, encouraging Link to come with him, as Rhett’s orgasm is ramping up “come on, come with me, beautiful, come on my chest Link, lemme see you”

Link throws his head back and he does, some desperate “Ah! Ah!” As he leans back, catches himself on Rhett’s knee and the bed behind him. Rhett is suddenly caught up in his own release, and Link appreciates the new sensations, the added slick, the marked warmth at his core. 

His smile is wicked as he folds himself down over Rhett, rests himself on Rhett completely, appreciates the beating of their hearts, ignoring the sticky mess fusing them even more completely as it dries.

  
  
  
  


They’re out at the mall, of all places. They drove a little bit for some anonymity, and also for better stores at a different mall. Rhett is looking for a book he thinks will be at the bookstore here, and Link is taking the excuse to look at some clothes. Knows that with both of them there, the errand won’t take too long. Walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, out and about makes this way better than any other shopping trip he’s tolerated. 

They’re in one of the giant department stores, it’s mostly deserted and Link is perusing jeans when he hears a voice behind him “can I help you find anything? Size...fit?” Link turns and there’s a guy around his age, a stocky blond with hazel eyes, a broad smile and a name tag that reads Drew. Link talks to him, he has in fact been looking for a specific pair of jeans in a particular wash. Link laughs and winks, follows Drew to a table of pants. Drew lingers, offering suggestions and compliments. Rhett has noticed the exchange from a few sections away. His eyes narrow and he paces around, watching Link throw his head back and laugh, watches Drew reach out and touch Link on the arm. 

A fire sparks in Rhett’s belly. This is their first time in a while going out as a couple, Rhett was riding high on being able to hold hands and walk together without worry, and to see Link being admired and  _ touched _ by strangers makes him grit his teeth. 

Link takes a few pairs of pants and heads to the abandoned dressing rooms, Drew wanders off. Rhett quickly crosses the distance between him and Link, sneaking into the room before Link has a chance to lock it. “Oh! Hey Rh—“

Rhett crowds Link against the wall, both hands on the wall around Link’s head. Rhett growls and finds Link’s mouth with his. Link makes a surprised noise, moans into Rhett’s mouth and angles his hips into Rhett. Rhett turns quickly to shut and lock the door. “You better keep it down, baby” he says as he spins Link around to face the mirror. Both men are able to see themselves and make eye contact. Link finds himself gasping as Rhett grinds an impressive erection into his ass. Rhett is still leaning over Link, he feels small and overwhelmed, his blood rushing quickly to his cock, and the flush in his face and chest.

“You liked talking to that guy, huh? You think he’s cute?” Rhett is whispering, growling, but he’s got half a smile, and Link thinks he knows the game, here.

“Mmmmmm-maybe, he was kinda cute, you didn’t think so?”

Rhett makes a noise and ruts forward with his hip, Link has to catch himself against the wall but then pushes back with his ass, welcoming the pressure. 

Link is surprised at how breathy and high his voice is suddenly, at Rhett’s mercy here. “I thought he was cute, kinda tall?”

Rhett’s playful jealousy throws a little fit, and he finds Link cock with his hand, rubbing it firmly “you like your men tall, huh? What else you like,  _ boy?” _

Link’s eyes roll up in his head, between the growing warmth in the dressing room, Rhett’s hand and his cock at his back he’s already feeling kind of desperate for it.

“Hnnnnnh I don’t know, I liked his curly hair?” Rhett latches on to Link’s neck, sucking hard, creating what is sure to be an impressive hickey. Link lets out a little cry and Rhett instinctively smacked Link on the ass.

Link bucked back. Rhett had never done that before...Link didn’t know he’d like it so much “oh, fuck Coach…”

“You like that? You gonna get another if you’re a loud little slut, huh?”

Link drops his head, grinds back harder, desperate for Rhett to be in him  _ now _ and can’t hold back another moan. Rhett uses the other hand to smack Link on the ass, then works to get his pants down around his hips.

Link hears Rhett, and moves to do the same. 

Rhett catches Link’s eyes in the mirror, licks an impressive swathe down his hand and puts it in Link’s cleft, beginning to get him wet. “Ain’t gonna have much time to prep, baby, I’ll be gentle.” Rhett says into Link’s ear.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Rhett, you better fuck me so good.”

Rhett looks down and spits onto Links lower back, his shirt pulled up now. Rhett takes his already messy hand to gather the spit, uses one finger to insert, move in the circular motion Link likes. Link is whiney now, gasping for Rhett to hurry, please, fuck me. “Put it in me Rhett, please, or I’ll make so much noise that other dude will come in here to fuck me right.”

Rhett knows they’re playing, knows Link is just riling him up but that fire is back, he suddenly needs to show Link how much he wants him, how much better Rhett is than that fucking asshole from before is. Rhett drives his cock in, pushing the air out of Link, Rhett can’t help but muttering a curse as he feels how hot and tight Link is. 

“Ah! Ah! That’s right Rhett! Give it to me.” 

Link is whispering, but as Rhett moves his hips, Link has to literally bite his tongue, shove his mouth into his arm, he thinks he might die if he can’t breathe and gasp as loud as he likes. He does the best he can, but with one shout, Rhett gets worried they will actually get caught even in this wasteland of a store.

Careful to leave his nose clear, Rhett claps a hand over Link’s mouth, muffling him pretty effectively. Link didn't know he’d like that so much, he widens his stance a little so Rhett can get deeper, and Link makes little noises into Rhett’s big palm, he’s drooling now too. 

Rhett is picking up speed, adrenaline, Link’s wrecked face and the way Link is clenching around him means he’s going to come soon. Rhett’s precum has eased the friction and he’s able to get fuller strokes, hit Link hard where he likes and soon Rhett is coming, shoving his face into Link’s shoulder so he doesn’t cry out. Link moves his hand from where it was clutching at Rhett, down to his leaking and neglected cock, laves and licks at Rhett’s hand while he pulls himself off, coming hard and fast before collapsing back into Rhett.

Rhett is able to to hold them up, rocking and breathing, humming quietly into Link’s neck until Link is free from his daze. “Mmmmmmm I don’t think it would be polite of you to try on any pants now, would it baby?” Link has to laugh, his own cum is drying on his front, and can feel Rhett’s leaking out of him. For how finicky and particular he is, he’s surprised he’s not horrified and in fact it makes his heart swell. This mess is evidence of their love, their commitment to each other in a dirty, fucked up way.

Rhett is still talking. “I’ll go out first, make sure the coast is clear, then I’ll meet you in front of the store.” Link offers a sleepy nod of understanding. Rhett is fixing his pants, and then he leaves. 

Link stands and stares at himself in the mirror. He’s red, his hair is messy and his lips are swollen and pink. He looks well and truly fucked and he smiles at himself. Uses a napkin he had in his jacket from lunch to do a little cleanup and collects himself before walking out to pay for his pants and find Rhett. 

He’s never enjoyed a trip to the mall so much. 


End file.
